Poker face
by emerald.swan
Summary: Jade wants to break Beck's poker face. She needs to know if he cares. Teaming up with Andre, she comes up with a plan that will help them both get what they want. Will it work out? Mainly Bade, but there are also other pairings. Rated T just to be safe. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So...I thought I'd write a Bade fic (It is about other pairings as well actually). I am not that used to writing Victorious fanfics but this idea popped in my head and here I am. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. If I did, there would be many more seasons to come.**

The parking lot was packed with students eating their lunch and chatting away. The weather made it possible for everyone to enjoy their time outdoors, not too hot not too cold.

Pushing a couple of not willing to move students out of her way, Jade steadied her tray, managing to hold it with one hand and fixed her sunglasses, before making her way to find an empty table . Cat was walking on her tail and Jade tried to tune out her annoyingly cheery rant about the weather, and the excitement squeaks that would come out of her mouth occasionally, indicating her reaction to something that the red head would see.

"Did you hear that Jade? Beck and Tori are sitting right there! Let's join them!" Cat nearly shouted, causing Jade to shoot her a warning glare. She glanced their way once and nodded, sighing.

"Fine, just keep it down, will you?" Jade answered and soon found herself being dragged towards the table where her ex- boyfriend and her somewhat-friend sat.

Beck lifted his head from where Tori was showing him something on her phone in order to greet them, soon followed by Tori, who smiled a friendly smile before saying "Hello".

Cat went along greeting them enthusiastically, whereas Jade simply nodded in their direction, while sitting opposite of Beck. Four months ago, she would have had beside him, but things were different now. She was still not entirely comfortable around him. Jade hadn't even fully forgiven him for not opening the God damn door!

Even though it had been a while since their break up, Jade couldn't help but feel infuriated by how calm Beck would be around her. They would hang around with the same group of people, yet he never appeared to be the least bit affected by her presence. Whether it was because of insensitivity or just plain indifference Jade had no idea but she was irritated by it nonetheless. It was like it didn't matter to him. Beck had always been the easy going one in their relationship, never showing insecurity or jealousy. Not that Jade had ever given him any reason to be jealous. Now that she thought of it, he had always been the one to cause her discomfort due to his intimacy with other girls. Jade had never indicated interest towards another boy while she was with Beck. Not once in the three years of them dating! Wasn't there anything left? Didn't he care at all? Oh, how she wanted to break that poker face of his!

Restraining from glaring Beck's way, Jade focused on her burrito, trying to ignore Tori's curious eyes that were now settled on her.

"Everything okay?" Tori mouthed and Jade rolled her eyes, not answering the question. Soon enough, Tori got distracted by something behind Jade and her yes shined as she waved to someone. That someone appeared to be Andre; he was soon sat next to Jade, on the side that was not already occupied by Cat.

Jade couldn't not notice the smile that Andre sent Tori's way. She had always been sure that Andre had a thing for her. It was too bad that he wouldn't act on it. Staring between these two, and the way Andre's eyes narrowed slightly when Beck's arm went around Tori's shoulders in a friendly manner, an idea popped in Jade's head. Her thoughts were interrupted by Cat's voice.

"I am off to find Robbie. He wants my help with something." She waved goodbye and Jade was soon back to planning.

Later that day, exiting the school, she pulled out her phone and found Andre in her contacts. _Text sent._

_**Meet me at the Noshu at six thirty.**_

It hadn't been one minute before her phone vibrated in her hand.

**Okay I guess….See you there.**

That is one thing that Jade had always appreciated about Andre. He wouldn't ask too many questions.

Jade taped her fingers on the table repeatedly, waiting for Andre to show up. He was late. Okay, he was not late, she was early, but the fact that she had to just sit there and wait got on her nerves. Jade hated waiting people. No exceptions

She noticed Andre entering the place, his eyes roaming over it, as if searching for someone. Her. Calling out his name, he gestured to the seat next to her and he started walking her way, eyeing her curiously.

"Hello Jade" started Andre, while sliding in his seat. He didn't have the chance to go on though, since he was cut off but Jade's abrupt tone.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" she asked, making evident that she had neither time nor patience to fool around. Her permanent nowadays scowl was in place.

"Fine." Sighed Andre, leaning back in his chair. "Is there a reason why you told me to meet you here?"

"Obviously." Said Jade, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I am listening." Andre was getting impatient. "What is this?" he asked indicating to the space between them.

"You want. Vega" Jade stated casually. Andre straitened up immediately, the intensity in his eyes clear.

"What are you talking about?" he whispered, but his fisted knuckles and alert position didn't go unnoticed by the girl sitting opposite to him. "I am not into Trina!"

"Don't play dumb with me Andre. You know that Trina is not the Vega sister I am referring to."

"I don't like Tori either!" Andre's denial was too rushed, and it caused Jade to chuckle.

"You don't have to lie to me. I can tell that you like her" she said. "It is not like I am going to tell anyone..." Despite Jades words, Andre found the smirk that was playing on her lips unsettling.

"Supposing that I do like Tori..."

"You do." Jade interrupted him. He chose to ignore her and go on.

"Why would I trust you? You are not thought to be the most reliable person around. No offense."

"None taken. I guess you are right. But you never know. I might just want to help you out."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" asked Andre, cautiously.

"I do." Jade said, but she was still smirking.

"What's in for you?" he asked, trying to think of what her motive could be. Jade has never been one to offer her help just out of good intentions.

"Can't it be because I want you and Tori to be happy?" she asked innocently.

"Come on, Jade. The only person that would fall for that is Cat." Andre said, rolling his eyes, "What do you really want?"

"I want Beck."

"Beck and Tori are not together." Stated Andre confused. Had he missed anything? Not likely. If Tori and Beck dated, he would know.

"I know that." Said Jade, sipping from her drink.

"So how can I help you with that?"

"I still haven't answered one of your questions. _This _is our first date." She said and pushed the other glass his way, winking at him.

_Now this was going to be interesting_.

**That is the end of the first chapter. I am kind of nervous about writing this story so I would really appreciate it if you left a review in order to let me know what you think!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank you for all the reviews! I am really glad that you guys liked the first chapter * huge grin* I really hope that you like this one as well. Also, I didn't have the time to proof read, so I apologize for that. I will check and correct possible mistakes tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

Jade had just gotten her hands on the remote control and was about to turn on the TV, when the phone rang. Dropping the remote control, she instinctively reached for her mobile phone in her bag, but realizing that what she heard was not her ringtone, sighed and preceded to the kitchen counter to grab the house phone.

Jade was about to answer the phone with an exceptionally rude and inappropriate greeting, when Cat's voice pierced her ears and made her move the phone a few inches away from her face.

"Hello? Is Jade there?" Cat nearly shouted.

"Cat! What the -! Stop yelling!" shouted Jade.

"I am sorry!" Cat giggled at the end of the line. "You weren't answering your mobile phone, so I decided to call your house."

"That is no reason to destroy my hearing! Anyway, my phone must have run out of battery...What do you want?" asked Jade, while looking for her phone charger. Finding it, she retrieved her phone from her bag and plugged it in to charge. _2 missed calls, one text message. _Deleting the calls from Cat, Jade moved to the text message from Andre.

**I am going over to Tori's. **

Quickly typing, Jade texted back, before focusing on what Cat was saying.

**Okay. Be cool.**

"I just wanted to chat. So, what have you been up to?" asked Cat in a cheery tone of voice.

"You mean since the afternoon that I last saw you?"

"A lot of things can happen in that time! Ask my brother!" Cat started to sound upset, and Jade not wanting to have to deal with a crying redhead quickly tried to calm her down.

"Okay. I believe you!" That appeared to relax Cat, who went back to being herself.

"So, nothing happened to you?" she asked, a bit disappointed.

"Actually, something did happen…I went on a date." Jade said casually, causing Cat to squeal loudly.

"Oh my god Jade! I didn't know you had started dating again! I am so happy for you!"

"Cheez, Cat! Relax! It was just a first date!" Jade tried to calm her down, but in vain. After a long period of Cat going on about how amazing this was, Jade heard the question that she had been expecting

"So, who's the guy?" asked Cat, and Jade took a breath before answering.

"Andre."

There was silence from the end of the line for a few seconds, before Cat's excitement was stated through a squeal.

"That is great! I didn't know you guys were interested in each other, but you will make such a cute couple!" Jade grimaced at the word cute. "Is your date a secret?" asked Cat.

"No, I guess not…Why?" Jade was confused.

"Because I am so maze texting it!" came Cat's voice, and before Jade had the chance to open her mouth, the line went dead, leaving her with a smirk on her lips.

Andre rang the bell of Tori's house, still trying to understand how he could have probably agreed to this. He was really close to turning around but he lost the opportunity to do so, when the door opened. Taking a deep breath, he entered the house, trying to convince himself that everything would turn out okay.

Facing Tori smiling at him, Andre relaxed a bit and made his way to the couch while exchanging greetings with the girl in front of him. "Do you want to go to Noshu?" asked Tori.

"Not really, I was just there with Jade." Answered Andre as casually as possible. He couldn't stop his fingers from tangling and untangling though. Tori's eyes widened. She wasn't really aware that Jade and Andre hang out much, so she was a bit surprised.

"Oh. How come?" she asked, while walking over to the kitchen to prepare some lemonade for them to drink. It looks like they would be staying in after all.

"I asked her out this morning and she agreed to go on a date with me." Said Andre and focused his eyes on Tori in order to see her reaction to the news. Tori turned around shocked, causing some lemonade to spill on the floor and on her shoes. Shaking her head, she steadied the glasses on the counter and turned to Andre once again.

"You-you asked Jade out on a da-date?" she stammered and she was surprised to see that Andre was smiling. "As in Jade West?" Tori asked again just to make sure that her ears were not playing tricks on her.

"I just said that, didn't I ?" His tone was teasing.

"I just didn't see that answer coming." Admitted Tori, lowering her eyes, while cleaning the mess that she had made. Grabbing hold of the glasses once again, she made her way to her friend and handed him one of them, before taking a seat next to him.

"So, what made you ask Jade out?" asked Tori, curiously, while sipping a bit of lemonade.

"Remember a while ago when I had a little crush on her?"

Tori laughed. "It is kind of hard not to!" Andre rolled his eyes at her and kept going..

"Well, I realized that I still like her. Back then I couldn't act on it because Jade was dating Beck. Since they are not a couple anymore I figured I'd give it a shot." Andre said, a smile plastered on his face.

"I suppose that makes sense.." Tori said after a while. "So how did it go?" she asked, smiling in a friendly manner.

"Pretty well actually. Jade was really nice. Don't give me that look. She really was!" Tori couldn't help but laugh at his protests when she grimaced. It was just that Jade and the word "nice" in the same sentence would always seem a bit suspicious to her. "It is too soon to say how things will go though, since it was just a first date. We might go out again tomorrow though!"

"That sounds like fun!" Tori didn't have the chance to say more, before her phone vibrated on the table. Picking it up, she read the text message and rolled her eyes. "Looks like the word is out!"

"What do you mean?" asked Andre, confused.

"Cat just texted me about your date with Jade. The whole school probably knows by now!"

"That was quick." Andre murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Andre smiled Tori's way. Jade better be right about this, because things were about to get complicated.

**I really hope you liked it! Let me know by leaving a review! That would mean a lot! :)**

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry for not uploading sooner but I didn't have the time to write. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

Andre's eyes roamed through the school hallway, before finally settling on the person that he had been looking for. Steadying his backpack on his shoulder, he made his way to the girl that was about to open a scissor decorated locker. Jade's face was out of view for a few seconds as she retrieved a black book from her locker. By the time she closed it and turned around, Andre was right next to her, giving her a stern but subtle glare.

"Where did you come from? You are getting sneaky..." Jade commented raising her eyebrows.

"Don't even start with me Jade!" Andre whispered.

"Okay…Someone's upset. Anything wrong?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Everyone is giving me these weird looks ever since I stepped foot inside the school today! It is making me feel uncomfortable!"

"That's because of our newfound romance." Said Jade, making quotation marks with her hands.

"Which could have gotten known to everyone in a more subtle way." Sneered Andre. Jade rolled her eyes at him once again, leaning against a locker next to hers.

"Would you have liked it better if we had walked in dramatically and made out in front of the entire student body?" she asked, smirking.

"I guess you are right. That would have been worse." Jade gave him the 'No shit Sherlock' look and he sighed.

"Anyway, I am having second doubts about this whole thing. How am I supposed to get together with Tori if she thinks I am dating you?"

"Andre! I can't believe you want to back out already. We are still at the beginning! I am sure that Vega has a thing for you; she just won't admit it to herself. Our goal is to help her see what has been in front of her eyes!"

"I am not backing out! I am worried, that is all. What if she doesn't like me back?"

"As much as I would like to help you get over your insecurities, I have to go to class." Said Jade and started walking away. She stopped soon enough though and turned back around to face Andre.

"Hey, have you seen Beck?" she asked.

"Yes, I caught a glimpse of him in the parking lot this morning. I didn't talk to him though."

"Okay. See you later!" Andre was surprised by the wink that Jade sent his way, but soon saw that Tori was passing by in order to get to class. Andre waved at her and Tori waved back, her eyes following Jade.

Two periods later, Jade was settling her bag on the floor of Sikowitz's class, waiting for Cat to stop debating with Robbie over the best way to make red velvet cupcakes.

"I doubt that." Came Cat's voice.

"That doesn't change the fact that it is true. I know my deserts." Kept on Robbie. This whole thing was getting really annoying. The two of them had been going on about it for about ten minutes.

"I don't care. Red velvet cupcakes are my favorites. I know better!"

"Well..." Robbie didn't manage to respond, since Jade's threatening voice cut him off.

"Just buy the damn cupcakes from a shop!" she hissed, before turning back around, smiling at Robbie's frightened expression.

"First Beck and now Andre... something is wrong with them..." Jade heard him mutter, and was about to turn back around.

Her attention was soon focused on something else though. Beck entered the classroom that very moment and Jade locked eyes with him, trying to spot anything different when it came to his usual demeanor. She had no luck with that. Suppressing a groan, she went back to staring at the board waiting for the lesson to begin ._Hadn't he heard already?_ She didn't notice that even though she was not looking his way anymore, Beck's eyes had remained trained on her.

A few minutes later, Andre was sitting by her side, his chair incredibly close to hers, and she could hear Tori asking Sinjin to move a bit because he was too close. Chuckling slightly, she looked at Andre who was laughing as well.

Sikowitz started going on and on about an assignment that they would have to do and Jade zoned out a bit only to be brought back to reality when Andre nudged her slightly in order to get her attention. Trying not to glare at him, Jade gave him a questioning look.

"He is about to assign partners." He whispered and Jade nodded, focusing back on the teacher.

"I am glad you are back with as Jade." Said Sikowitz and Jade simply shrugged.

"Okay, that is enough daydreaming for one day! Here are the pairs.""

"Tori and Andre." Tori smiled at Andre.

"Cat and Robbie." Cat waved enthusiastically at him even though he was two seats away and Robbie grinned at her.

"Beck and Jade." Jade tuned Sikowitz out after that. Had he just said 'Beck and Jade'? He hadn't paired them up for an assignment ever since they broke up! A wise move at that because that could have gone really was up with him? Getting her thoughts back on track, Jade turned her head in order to look at Beck and he found his eyes focused on her as well. They just nodded at each other. He must have also been surprised.

Well, she could definitely use the situation to her advantage.

As soon as class was over Jade walked towards the door along with Cat, but was stopped by a familiar voice coming from behind her.

"Hang on a minute."

"What is it?" she asked, turning around to meet Beck's calm eyes. She averted her gaze quickly.

"It is about the assignment. I will be away for the weekend so I figured we could start today." He said, a bit hesitantly.

"I guess we could."

"I know it is Friday night so how about we meet up early? Does that sound okay?" he asked.

"Sure. Your place?" It felt so natural for Jade to ask that.

"Yeah. See you at six."

"Okay." Beck sent her a small smile before walking out. She didn't have the time to smile back and she probably wouldn't have anyway. She took out her phone and texted Andre.

**Beck and I will start working on our assignment today. What should we do afterwards for our "date"?**

Andre was quick.

**Interesting…: p How about you come over and we watch a movie?**

**Ps. Save you a seat at lunch?**

Jade texted back, before putting her phone in her pocket and dragging a still arguing over cupcakes Cat along with her.

**Sounds good.**

**Ps. I am on my way.**

"So…do you have a date tonight?" asked Cat, giggling.

"Yes."

"And you are also going to go to Becks RV?" She asked again. That is when Jade realized that she hadn't been there ever since the break up. It felt as if it had only been yesterday but in reality, it had been months.

"I guess I am."

**Before you shoot me I need to explain Beck's lack of reaction. Well, you see Jade and Andre are not an item yet. They have only gone out once so it would be just weird if I had them all over each other already. Beck is still cautious about the entire thing and he kind of dismisses it, not taking it too seriously. The real fun will not begin until later. *evil laugh* Probably when they come back from the weekend.**

**One more thing. I haven't decided what the assignment is going to be yet so if you have any ideas feel free to share your thoughts and I might use that in the story! :)**

**I am sorry for the ridiculously long author's note. Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Review! *puppy dog eyes***


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know. I am sorry. My birthday was a couple of days ago and I didn't write anything that day. I finished this yesterday but I kept making changes and here I am posting it today…Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I want to thank BadeLoverXoXo. Your review gave me the idea for what the assignment is going to be, I just changed it a little bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

Throwing what appeared to be the tenth outfit choice on her bed, Jade let out a loud groan, before entering her walk in closet once again. This was so frustrating!

"Relax Jade! It is just a date!" came Cat's voice from Jade's desk, where she was currently twirling around on the chair. Steadying herself, Cat let out a giggle and focused on Jade, who was now in the bedroom once again.

"I want to look okay. Last time I checked that wasn't a crime!" said Jade, grabbing hold of a dark blue item of clothing.

"This should look great with a lace top..." she muttered, and was lost from Cat's sight for a minute. When she emerged she was wearing black jeans, black combat boots and a black see through lace top that allowed one to see the blue strapless top that Jade was wearing on the inside.

Cat whistled and started giggling once again at the sound that she had made. "Looking good!" Jade rolled her eyes at her friend, a small smile on her lips, before positioning some blue strikes on her already curled to perfection hair.

"There. That should do it." She said, more to herself than Cat, while examining her reflection in the mirror.

"Andre is one lucky guy" said Cat. "You must really like him to get in all that trouble to impress him." She commented, as Jade was applying some mascara and lip gloss on. Finishing touches are always important.

"I always care about how I look" said Jade, putting her make up products back in place.

"But you are never nervous about it." Came Cat's remark, causing Jade the urge to grit her teeth. "Maybe it is because you will be stopping by Beck's place." Cat went on, her voice perfectly innocent. Jade turned around to look at her with wide eyes. Since when was Cat the one to observe and come up with assumptions, correct ones at that?!

"So what are you doing tonight?" Jade asked, changing the subject.

"I will go to the Noshu with Robbie." Cat replied grinning.

"So, you have a date too..."

"It is not a date!" Cat said quickly. "Robbie just asked me whether I wanted to go out with him for dinner at the Noshu!" Cat could be really oblivious, but then again she hadn't appeared to be that a few minutes ago.

"Whatever, Cat…Just keep twirling!" Jade said, rolling her eyes and Cat was happy to obey.

Jade was in the corner of the street where Beck's house was located and was just standing there, knowing that only one step was needed for her to be visible. Taking a breath, she walked forwards and her eyes stayed on the ground until she was at the parking lot. Lifting her head up to look around, Jade noticed the curtains shuffling and soon met the sight of Beck's mum, who appeared to be beyond shocked. Her expression soon turned into a pleasant one though, and she flashed Jade a smile. Mrs. Oliver had always been fond of Jade for some strange reason that Jade was not aware of. She had always appeared to be genuinely happy when Jade would drop by. Jade had asked Beck once and he had said something about his mother wanting him to be happy and that Jade was capable of making that happen.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Jade sent a small smile the woman's way and waved at her hesitantly, before making her way to the RV that was parked a few feet away. _I have been here over a hundred times! _Jade reminded herself, before ringing the bell that Beck had attached to the side of the door himself.

The door was soon opened to reveal Beck in tight jeans and a shirt buttoned up halfway. Jade could see that he was giving her a once over as his eyes went from her face to her boots and up again, before locking with her ice blue ones. Resisting the urge to ask something like "You like what you see?" like she would normally had, she just gave him a polite smile when he gestured her to step inside.

Getting in, Jade was overwhelmed by memories but managed to get her head to go blank before turning around to face her ex- boyfriend, whose warm eyes had never left her back.

"Take a seat." Beck said, gesturing to his bed. Taking in Jade's expression, he rolled his eyes and went on. "You don't expect us to do an assignment with you standing up., right?" he asked and Jade finally sat beside him muttering a "fine"

"So..." started Beck awkwardly. Would he really try to attempt making small talk? "What are you all dolled up about?" he asked, making Jade wonder whether he had just complimented her or not. Looks like he had. Beck's eyes were curious, waiting for her response.

"I will meet Andre afterwards." Jade stated confidently, suppressing a smug grin as Beck frowned just the slightest bit for a second there. Still enough for her to see it.

"Yeah... I heard about that..." Beck went on, his eyes trained intently on Jade. "You and Andre…." He trailed of, averting his gaze.

"No surprise there. The entire school appeared to know." Jade said casually, examining his expression, waiting for another slip. Nothing.

"So are you guys a... couple by now?" he asked, hesitating at the word 'couple' Jade tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, pressing her lips together to avoid smirking while doing so.

"I wouldn't say so yet. But it appears to be going that way." She answered.

"Right…so where is he taking you?" Beck's attention seemed to have been won over by the wall behind Jade.

"I am going over to his place." Jade said as carelessly as possible. That appeared to surprise Beck, as he eyes widened.

"Um...I hope you two have fun. "He said, checking his clock. "I suppose we should get started so that you will manage to be there on time."

"Sure." Jade replied, smirking. "What is this thing about?" she asked. She now realized that she had no idea.

"You really weren't paying attention in class today, were you?" Beck sighed, rolling his eyes.

"My mind was somewhere else." Jade replied, smirking. She heard Beck mutter to himself. "Of course it was." Stiffing a chuckle, she asked him once again to explain the assignment to her and Beck reached for a notebook that laid on his bed and flipped through the pages, before his eyes settled on something.

"Actors are expected to express themselves through body language and facial expressions" he read. "Emotions and thoughts can not be described to the audience therefore an actor or actress is to make them clear. Understanding the emotions and thoughts that go through a character's head each time is really important. You are to think of a point in your lives where you felt as bad as possible and this once you will be given the chance to express yourselves through spoken words. Getting in touch with your emotions is essential while acting out a dramatic scene." Beck finished.

"So we will each have to write things down and we are done? Why does this assignment require a partner?" asked Jade, confused.

"One is supposed to speak the emotions and thoughts and the other is to write them down." Beck explained. "Do you want to go first?" he asked.

"Alright."

So, all Jade had to do was to think of a point in her life when she felt really bad. Crushed.

_Easy._

And explain how it felt to Beck.

_Fuck._

**So…who can guess what period of her life Jade is going to describe? I think it is quite obvious. Did you like this chapter and if not what didn't you like? Let me know by leaving a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. Just remember that English is not my mother tongue and don't be too harsh...**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter! *happy dance* I want to thank you for the reviews! You guys are so sweet! Also, someone asked me what my mother tongue is and since that person was not logged in I am going to reply here. My mother tongue is Greek. For the record I also speak English (Obviously lol) and German. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

Inhale. Exhale.

Jade tried to focus on these simple actions as to not get overwhelmed by thoughts that would lead to her panicking. Did it work? Not even close.

Finally getting her eyes and mind to focus on the person standing beside her, she restored her usual calm expression and hoped that her mere second long nervousness had not been noticed by Beck. He had apparently been reading the instructions one more time, something that relaxed Jade who tried organizing her thoughts, wondering whether she should just come up with an imaginary situation to present or just let it all out. Reaching the conclusion that this entire thing was silly, she decided to be honest. She didn't have to say what caused the sadness. She only had to describe it.

Beck soon lifted his eyes and gave her a questioning look. "Are you ready?" Jade just nodded and took a final breath before opening her mouth.

"It was horrible. It took me a couple of seconds to fully understand what had happened and when everything crashed down on me it was too much to bear. I felt betrayed in the most awful way. Hurt. There was only one thing I would always trust and then it was gone. It felt as if I couldn't breathe anymore. I didn't even know whether I wanted to."

Beck stopped writing down at that point and lifted his head from his notebook to look at Jade, whose eyes were closed. He might have said something, hadn't it been for Jade speaking again.

"For once in my life I felt vulnerable. Broken." Her voice cracked and she stopped, opening her eyes to look at Beck who kept on looking down and taking notes. Broken was certainly the perfect word to describe her feelings the moment she realized that her boyfriend had no intention of opening the door of Tori's house. She repeated the word in her head. Broken. _Shattered into a million pieces. _Was Beck able to understand what she was talking about? Had he felt the same way? Probably not.

Averting her gaze, Jade focused on the pattern of a blanket positioned on Beck's bed, trying to keep the tears from falling. She hadn't talked about it before. Maybe this entire thing was a bad idea. Beck was most likely not the best person to describe what that one moment meant to her. How it hurt her. Especially since he was the one who did the hurting.

When Jade finally turned to look back at Beck, positive that she would be able to keep herself from breaking down, she found his eyes examining her cautiously. Another word crossed her mind. _Exposed. _Trying not to fringe under his intense gaze, Jade gestured towards the notebook that Beck had been using to write down.

"Will that be enough?" she asked and she was relieved to hear that her voice was steady. Collected.

Taking his eyes of off her, Beck cleared his throat. "Yeah…Sure..."

Relief flooded over Jade and she glanced at her clock. Like it mattered to her what the time was. Her next words would be the same no matter what.

"I should go..." she said. "Andre will be waiting." Beck just nodded and stood up to open the door for her. By the time he turned back around, Jade had gathered her purse and phone and was up, just a step behind him, waiting for him to move out of her way. Beck couldn't help but notice that she was avoiding his eyes.

Taking a step to the side he opened the way for her and Jade did not wait for anything else to walk outside. She stood still for a couple of seconds, before walking away. Jade could practically feel Beck's eyes on her back and the sound of the door closing hadn't reached her ears, so she wasn't surprised when his voice was heard, calling out her name.

"Jade." Silence. She stopped dead at her tracks waiting for it to come. The question she had been dreading.

"Were you talking about…" his voice faded but they both knew what he had wanted to say.

"Yes." She replied simply, almost too quietly, before storming off, no longer able to keep the tears from falling.

Twenty minutes later, Andre opened the front door of his house to meet a sight that took him by surprise. Jade was standing there, her eyes red, mascara ruined and tears still streaming down her cheeks. She just looked at him, clutching her purse as tightly as possible.

Taking in his friend's condition Andre wrapped his arms around Jade, enveloping her into a hug. Jade was not usually one to go around hugging people but Andre decided that Jade's condition screamed for one, so he didn't hesitate one bit. He was right. Even though Jade was caught of guard she didn't try to pull away. If anything she buried her head deeper in Andre's neck and let out a sob.

Concerned and curious as to what had caused Jade to cry, Andre closed the door behind him, before dragging Jade along with him to the living room, not letting go of her. Soon on the couch, it took Jade a few minutes to pull herself together and stand straight, the sobs slowly fading. Andre took one good look at her and decided to postpone the questions for a while.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" he asked softly and Jade nodded, sitting up properly on the couch and wiping her last tears away. "I am going to wash my face." She stated quietly and stood up to walk towards the bathroom.

Andre's worried eyes followed her. Jade did not cry easily. He knew that she had been over at Beck's before stopping by his place and he wondered what could have possibly gone down there. Sighing, he prepared the chocolate and took out two mugs to spill it in.

Jade emerged from the bathroom just in time, since Andre had just positioned the mugs on the coffee table in the middle of the room. She appeared to be better without smudged make up all over her face. She sat down slowly and took one of the mugs in her hands, before turning to face Andre.

"I am all ears." He said and his funny expression almost caused Jade to chuckle. Andre would always try to make people feel better.

"You know the assignment for Sikowitz?" she asked and as soon as Andre nodded she told him all about what had happened at Beck's RV and how she was mad at herself for breaking down.

"Jade. " Andre said rubbing her back. "It is alright. You were talking about a matter that is sensitive to you."

"I guess…" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you still want to go through with is?" Andre asked and Jade understood that he was referring to their 'fake relationship'.

"Of course. Nothing has changed." she reassured him and stood up to approach the TV set. "So, what are we going to watch?" she asked.

"The hunger games." Andre replied, a smile on his lips. "They say that it is a great movie."

"The title says otherwise. Is it about an eating competition or something?" Jade asked, frowning.

"No. Nothing like that!" Andre shook his head. "It is about a twisted game where children from different districts are put together in an arena and are expected to kill each other. The last one to survive is the winner." He explained and noticed that Jade was now smiling.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked. "I want to watch it!" Jade grabbed the DVD that lied on the table and turned towards the TV once again.

Andre rolled his eyes at her. "I knew you were going to love it." He said. He was glad that Jade was feeling better.

**So...how was that? I tried not to get overdramatic and kept it relatively light. Oh and there also was some Jandre friendship in there. What did you think of this chapter? I would really appreciate it if you left a review and let me know.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is kind of a filler chapter. I figured there should be some kind of break in between the drama. Hehe ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

Flipping through the channels one more time, Jade let out a sigh. Stupid television program! Whenever she would want to watch something, nothing was on!

Jade checked her phone to see what time it was and contemplated her options. Andre was at Tori's at the moment and he would drop by around ten. Jade smirked, her plans for the following day coming in mind and wondered whether Cat would want to do anything considering that it was still a quarter past eight and the TV was failing to amuse her.

Grabbing hold of her phone once again, she scrolled down her contact list until she found Cat's name and pressed the call button. It only took a few seconds for Cat to answer her phone.

"Hey Jade!" she greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey. Do you want to come over? Andre will come at about ten so I have some time to kill." Jade was not in the mood to head outside.

"Sure! I will be there in ten." Cat said, before ending the call and Jade could imagine the smile on the redhead's lips. Cat's bubbly personality had always annoyed Jade but she could now understand that being carefree was a positive thing. Cat was always happy even if she was oblivious to most of the things going on around her. Perhaps ignorance really is bliss.

Shrugging it of, Jade turned to the television set and realized that the commercials had ended and now one of these ridiculous soaps was on. She buried her face in a pillow, muffling a groan

One and a half hour later, Jade was trying to convince Cat, whose eyes were now glued to the TV screen, that the situation presented was not realistic in any kind of way.

"Cat! It is not very likely for someone to have a twin, evil sibling that has been missing for years and then comes back to take their place and destroy their lives!" Jade said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"How do you know? Most people don't even know they have evil twins until they show up. We could have one and we don't even know!" Cat panicked and started pacing.

Jade felt like banging her head on the wall. "What do you mean by most people? Soap opera characters don't count!" And they were supposed to be actors who understood the difference! Jade might have Sikowitz have a talk with Cat.

Groaning, she took a seat and turned to Cat. "Let's just talk about something else." she said and rolled her eyes at the sight of the redhead pouting. It didn't take long for her usual smile to make its way to Cat's lips though.

"Okay. So how did the whole thing on Friday go?" she asked, battling her eyelashes and giggling.

Jade grimaced for a second there and sifted uncomfortably in her seat. Changing the subject did not appear to be such a good idea after all. Maybe she should have continued having a discussion about unlikable scenarios. "What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes focused on the floor.

"You know, going to Beck's and then Andre's place." Replied Cat.

"Oh. Everything was fine. We did half the assignment at Beck's RV and then I stopped by Andre's house and we watched a movie." Jade said, forcing a smile. "I would say that everything went smoothly."

"Wasn't there any awkwardness at Beck's?" asked Cat, cocking her head to the side.

_Oh. There was plenty of that. There was also crying, confessing and panicking. _Jade wanted to say but settled for a simple shake of her head instead.

"How was your date with Robbie?" she asked, hoping that this time her changing the subject would have a more positive outcome.

Cat frowned and stood up in protest. "It wasn't a date!" Jade rolled her eyes at her just as the door bell rang. "That must be Andre." Cat giggled and Jade shoot her a playful death glare, before approaching the door.

Andre stood there, looking like he had put quite a lot of effort into his appearance. Jade suppressed a chuckle knowing that he had done the exact same thing for Tori like she had done for Beck on Friday. Noticing Cat, Andre took a step forward and kissed Jade on the lips. They had agreed that they would be stepping up their game from the next day, being an official couple and all. They might as well do some warm up.

It was just a peck, but it caused Cat to squeal. Jade turned around to see that Cat was holding her hands over her mouth with an apologetic expression on her face. Andre chuckled beside her and Cat let out a sigh of relief before walking towards the door.

"I believe this is my que to leave!" she said grinning, before winking at them and closing the door behind her. Andre took a step away from Jade and took a seat on the couch, erupting into fits of laughter.

"Did you see that?" he asked, still laughing. "I can't wait for the reactions tomorrow!" Jade couldn't help a chuckle herself.

"I know." She replied, smirking. "Being an official couple comes with more possibilities." She said.

"By that, I suppose you mean PDA." Andre commented, cracking up again. The pillow that Jade sent flying his way hit him square in the face But he just kept on laughing, clutching his stomach while doing so. "What? That IS what you mean!" he said.

"Whatever." Jade smiled. At least this whole thing was not awkward. It was a good thing that they were used to acting scenes out. They have decided that it would be just like improv. It is not like they had never kissed before for a play. This would only be slightly different. They would not be after the applause.

Remembering where Andre had been, Jade wondered how his meet up with Tori had turned out.

"So, what happened at Vega's?" she asked, retrieving the pillow from where it had landed on the floor before plopping down on the couch herself. Andre's eyes lightened up and he sat up immediately. Jade restrained from rolling her eyes.

"Great! We got her part of the assignment done, and we talked a bit." Andre explained. "She frowned when I stood up to leave, but then again that could have been because Trina informed her that she will not be getting her new pair of jeans back." Andre said, scratching his head.

Jade shrugged. "We will find out soon enough."

**There you have it! Nothing exciting happened, but I have plenty in store Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and the story so far! Let me know!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! Thank you all amazing people for reviewing! Your kind words make me so happy! I am in a great mood right now, but that probably has something to do with the VMAs last night ( I stayed up until about 5 am to watch them live)…3 VMAs baby! You guessed it! I am a Directioner! Sooo proud! 3 *Clears throat * I will stop now. Here is the next chapter! **

Jade tried not to laugh, noticing the intense gazes of the Hollywood art's students. Their expressions varied but there was one thing that they all had in common. They were all full on staring! Well, no one could really blame them. Her and Andre would probably be considered the "it" couple from then and on. Just like when she was dating Beck…

She left her eyes wonder to where Andre's arm was resting around her shoulders and the way their sides were pressed together as they walked towards the main entrance of the school. Smirking at a boy who whistled, she turned her head, making it seem like she was whispering something in Andre's ear. He just rolled his eyes playfully and kept his gaze trained to the door. All the attention was making him feel uncomfortable.

"Almost there." Jade chuckled, and Andre let out a sigh of relief as soon as they were inside. There plenty of students there as well, yet he felt less exposed there, where everyone was chatting and walking around, trying to get to their classes on time.

"Is it just me or did it feel like we were walking in slow motion?" he asked, a small smile on his lips. Jade let out a small laugh.

"Overdramatic much?" Jade asked, rolling her eyes at him.

Andre placed a hand on top of his chest where his hearts would be. "You hurt me." He said, a distant look in his eyes, causing Jade to chuckle.

Noticing Tori,Cat, Robbie and Trina standing by the lockers, Jade tugged on Andre's hand and looked their way pointedly. Nodding, he left Jade drag him along to where their friends were chatting and in Tori's case, drinking water.

As soon as Jade met Tori's eyes, she raised her hand to Andre's jaw and guided his lips to hers. Tori barely had time to register Andre's arm around Jade's shoulders when their lips met. Not able to help it, she did a spit take, getting water all over Trina, who shrieked and started running away.

Jade, finally turning their way once again laughed at Tori's sprinting sister, before fully taking in Tori's situation. It took a lot of strength to restrain her laughter at the sight of the girl standing there gawping at them, her eyes going from her, to Andre and then at the small puddle of water on the floor. Her cheeks flushed red and she started stammering.

"I ha-have to go to the ba- bathroom." She finally managed and started running as well. Jade met Andre's eyes and he saw that he was trying to suppress a grin. This had gone better than expected! Smirking at him, Jade turned her attention back at Cat and Robbie.

They were still facing the direction that Tori had left running towards. "Do you think she is alright?" asked Cat, her eyes wide with concern.

Jade nodded. "Yes. She just chocked while drinking water." She said, smirking, while sharing looks with Andre, nudging him playfully.

"She will be fine." He agreed and Cat dropped the subject, focusing on them instead.

The redhead sent a huge smile their way, looking genuinely happy. "I am so thrilled that you guys are a couple!" she exclaimed, while jumping up and down, making Andre chuckle.

"Of course. THEY are a couple…" Robbie muttered, while kicking some imaginary dirt, his face forming a frown. Cat didn't hear that or pretended not to , resulting in her receiving disbelieving looks from both Jade and Andre.

"Hang in there." Andre mouthed to Robbie, who rolled his eyes and walked away, soon followed by Cat.

Andre turned so that he was facing Jade and gave her a hug, smiling like a maniac. Jade laughed. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeap." Replied Andre and practically skipped all the way to their first class, not letting go of Jade's hand. Yes, Tori was in that class as well.

At lunch, Beck was sitting next to Tori and noticed that her spirit was a bit low. _What could have happened? _He eyed her worriedly but kept on eating his burrito, shrugging it off. Cat and Robbie were soon seated at the same table, so his attention was caught by Robbie, who was talking about a new play that he would help write the music for. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings until he heard Cat's voice.

"Jade, Andre! Over here." She shouted and waved at them, grinning. Beck lifted his eyes to see the two of them walking their way, Jade holding a tray and Andre holding her. _Wait. What?_

Jade saw Beck's eyes focus on Andre's arm around her and then narrow for a split second, before returning to normal. Suppressing a chuckle , she placed her tray on the table and noticed that there wasn't enough space for all of them. Smirking, she gestured for Andre to sit. Andre looked at her questioningly but soon understood what her intentions were and nodded, smiling. Jade was soon settled on his lap, with Beck's and Tori's eyes settled on her. Tori quickly lowered hers, but Beck kept on looking at her intently, until Jade turned to Cat and started chatting about something irrelative, with Tori joining the conversation as well after a couple of minutes, her eyes drifting to Andre every now and then

Robbie started talking once again, this time informing Andre about his plans.

"Yes. I've heard about that. Congrats man!" he said, patting Robbie's back before turning to Beck. "So...are you working on anything exciting?" he asked Beck, who blinked a couple of times, focusing before answering.

"Um…yeah. I will be directing a movie this semester." He replied, smiling slightly.

"That's good." Andre said, smiling back. He was feeling a bit guilty. Beck was his friend and there was a possibility that he was making him feel awkward. Scratch that. He was most definitely making him feel awkward. They hadn't talked that much ever since Andre started "dating" Jade. Andre shrugged it off. If everything went well everyone would have a happy ending. One might say that he was doing Beck a favor. Yeap. That's how he would look at it from then and on.

Feeling Jade move, he turned his head her way.

"I have to go." She said, before leaning in for a peck on the lips. "See you later, Babe."

"Bye." Andre smiled at her figure walking away, before turning back to see that Beck's eyes were fixed on the opposite direction, his jaw clenched. _Favor._ Andre repeated in his head.

"Aw...you guys are so cute!" squealed Cat, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah." Tori agreed, smiling as well, her voice a bit too low.

**So… I hope you liked it. You will soon find out what is going on in Beck's head! Will he crack? Let's see just how much he can take. :P Let me know what you think!**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews! They really mean a lot! So, this chapter is slightly longer! *grins proudly* School started today. Yay! (Note the sarcasm). I won't be able to update as often but I will update at least once a week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

The bell signaled the end of the lesson and Jade gathered her stuff, slid her bag over her shoulder and stood up, approaching Andre in order to stand by him. His hand went on her waist automatically. It had become a bit of a habit by that point. Jade took a look around, examining her classmates as they were about to exit the black box theater.

She caught Cat's attention and gestured for her to go ahead and step out since they were quite a lot of students in the way and she wouldn't be able to get to her for now. Cat nodded and walked out, followed by Robbie who appeared to be arguing over something with Rex. Jade rolled her eyes at his direction and turned her attention towards the person that she had been looking for in the first place. Beck.

There he was, heading towards the door along with a guy whose name Jade could not remember. It didn't matter. What mattered is that Beck had been straight out ignoring her for the past 4 days. It was at Monday that she and Andre had kicked of the "couple" act, and it had been ever since then that Beck had looked her way. Of course she couldn't be absolutely sure about that. More like it had been ever since then that she had met his gaze. Something that seemed to be practically impossible since they had been hanging around with the same people like they always did. Turns out everything is possible as long as you have the will, and Beck turned out to be pretty stubborn when it came to the matter in hand.

Jade was not the only one to notice. Andre had pointed it out as well. He had also noticed something else. According to him, every time they would kiss or get cozy Beck would turn the other way. Literally. That information got on Jade's nerves big time. She was putting up a wonderful performance and he was practically refusing to pay attention to it! Things went smoother when it came to Tori. She would look away as well, but it was clear to Jade that they had gotten through to her. According to her, the Vega sister was not far from cracking. Beck was a different case all together. _Damn him!_

Maybe this was a lost cause. Maybe Beck didn't care after all.

Andre followed her gaze and sighed. Turning to face her, he put his hands on top of her shoulders and shook her slightly in order to get her attention. There were alone in the theater now. Tori had been the last one to exit, waving at them and mouthing. "Later."

Jade turned to him, her crystal blue eyes worried.

"He will come around." Andre said reassuringly. "They will both come around."

Jade looked at him and nodded. They had to and they would. She would just have to find a way. A way to get under Beck's skin. When in school there was only as much she and Andre could do without resulting in their being forced to listen to one of the infamous lectures of the principal.

Shaking her head, Jade grabbed Andre's arm and dragged him out of the theater and into the hallway. It was empty, everyone was outside for lunch. Oh well, they would eat later. Some things are more important.

Looking around, Jade leaned on Tori's locker and turned to face her friend, who was currently giving her the "something is wrong with you" look. Rolling her eyes at his expression she started. "I think that we should step it up a bit. We are being too subtle."

A cheeky grin made its way to Andre's lips. "Oh Jade, I didn't know you wanted to get your hands on me so desperately." He said, winking flirtatiously. Jade hit him on the side with her bag, causing him to groan from the pain. Cursing under his breath, Andre stood straight once again to meet the sight of a smirking Jade.

"Unnecessary" he commented, but upon receiving a death glare from Jade who could probably come up with a more creative way to hurt him, Andre shrugged it off.

"Still. That is kind of hard to do in here." He said, gesturing to the walls around them.

"It will take more than a few pecks for Beck to break. It will help with Tori as well."

"Fine. What is the plan?" Jade raised her eyebrows. "Yes, Jade. I know you probably have a plan." Andre continued, rolling his eyes in the process.

Jade just shrugged. "How about we go to the Noshu?" asked Jade. "We will tell the rest of the guys to come and then Beck and Tori will be able to witness us being a couple." Jade made quotation marks in the air. "An intimate one at that." She added, upon further thought, making Andre chuckle.

"Alright." Said Andre. "This better work."

"It will." Jade said and made to leave, only to come face to face with a wide eyed Cat, standing by the corner, looking as shocked as ever. Could she have heard? Her expression stated that she most probably had heard. Did this really need to happen?!

Jade locked eyes with Andre's alert ones and made a decision in a blink of an eye. Waving her hand in Andre's direction dismissively, motioning for him to go on and leave, Jade took hold of Cat's arm and pushed her inside the janitor's closet, not giving the redhead the chance to react. Cat let out a shriek as soon as they had stepped inside but within seconds Jade had closed the door and locked it behind her, finally turning around to face the situation at hand.

Leaning against the door, closely examining Cat's movements, Jade waited for her still shocked friend to say something. It didn't take long. As soon as Cat got herself back together she started shouting.

"Jade! Let me out! Now!" she yelled, stomping her feet to the ground causing her high heels to make clicking noises. Jade soon had a hand clapped over the redhead's mouth.

"Cat. Will you please stop shouting so we can talk about it?" she asked and Cat nodded after a few seconds of struggling. Jade removed her hand and took a step backwards cautiously. The look on Cat's face was not one people got to see everyday. She was currently pulling out a Jade level glare.

"You and Andre are lying. How could you do that?" she asked, hands crossed over her chest.

"You don't understand Cat. It is not like that." Jade tried to explain.

"Jade, this is wrong!" Cat said, causing Jade to roll her eyes.

"Oh, so it is not wrong when you pretend like you don't see that Robbie is freaking in love with you but it is wrong when I am trying to figure out whether my ex still has any kind of feelings for me." Jade shouted. Her words took Cat by surprise and she took a step away, meeting the wall.

"That-that is different!" Cat stammered.

"You are not even denying it!" Jade exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Don't you see that this is screwed up?" she asked. "You obviously like him back, yet you hurt him on daily basis." Jade said and watched a single tear ran down Cat's cheek.

"I don't mean to do that. Robbie is my friend. I don't want to lose him." Cat said, starting to sob. Jade sighed and walked towards her petite friend, pulling her into a hug.

"Cat, Just because other guys have hurt you, doesn't mean that Robbie is going to as well. Give that weirdo a chance." Jade whispered, rubbing soothing cycles on Cat's back.

They pulled apart and Cat wiped the tears away. "I am sorry for yelling at you." Jade said. She knew that her friend was extremely sensitive. "But can't you see? I am just trying to see whether there is a chance of getting Beck back. I want to know if he still has feelings for me." Jade explained, running a hand through her hair. "I am also helping Andre along the way."

A sniffing sound came form Cat as she cocked her head to the side, looking slightly confused. "Beck has hurt you." she stated. "Why would you want him back?"

Jade didn't even have to say anything. Her expression was enough for Cat to understand.

"Because I love him."

**There you have it. What did you think of it? Please let me know, reviews really motivate me to write. Don't hesitate to let me know if you don't like something. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. **

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It took me a while, but it couldn't be helped. This chapter is a bit on the short side, but I promise to make the next one longer. Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

In the parking lot, Tori watched as Andre entwined his fingers with Jade's and leaned in to give her a swift kiss on the lips. It was impossible to find them apart anymore. They were glued to each other every single minute of every single day. Sighing slightly, Tori turned Cat's way and decided to actually pay attention to whatever the redhead was talking about. She felt a bit guilty to have tuned her out once again, but Tori had a bunch of things on her mind. It turned out that there was no need for her to feel that way after all since Cat was just staring into space, a rare frown on her face. Curious as to what had caused it, Tori waved a hand in front of Cat's face in order to get her attention.

"Cat!" The readhead's eyes focused on Tori after blinking a couple of times and she smiled a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Oh, hey Tori!" she waved back. "When did you get here?" Tori just rolled her eyes.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing." Cat replied, while twirling a strand of hair in her fingers. For some reason Tori was sure that whatever it was that Cat was thinking must have been of some kind of importance. Getting Cat to frown was not an easy thing to do.

She was about to ask further when she heard Jade's voice coming form right behind her.

"Did you by any chance see my history book?"

Taking a breath, Tori turned around, averting her gaze when it landed on Andre's arm where it was resting on Jade's waist.

"How are we supposed to tell the apart?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "They are all black!" Tori pointed out, causing Andre to chuckle. Jade smiled slightly, shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess you are right." She said and appeared to be about to walk away when Andre whispered something in her ear.

"See you at the Noshu tonight?" asked Jade, her eyes mainly focused on Tori. The latter fidgeted uncomfortably, not sure whether that was a good idea or not.

"I don't know." She mumbled, playing with a bracelet on her wrist.

"You should come." Came Andre's calm voice, as he smiled at her. Sighing in defeat, Tori nodded her head, earning another smile from the boy.

"Hey, Cat! Have you told Beck and Robbie to stop by as well?" he asked. Cat, who was lost once again, appeared to be awaken by the mention of the names and something flickered in her eyes.

"Kay. Bye!" Jade called out, before tugging on Andre's arm, pulling him towards his car. He waved at them, before tightening his grip around his new girlfriend. Tori frowned as that particular word crossed her mind and left her arm drop to her side, after waving their way. She followed the two figures with her eyes for a while longer and then proceeded to turn Cat's way again, only to realize that the redhead was no longer standing beside her. She was walking towards the school entrance, a determined expression plastered on her face.

"Cat, where are you going?" asked Tori, a few steps behind.

"Robbie." Cat replied simply. She was now walking faster_. Why does she want to_ _reach Robbie so desperately?_ Wondered Tori

Cat finally spotted the boy she was looking for by his locker. Robbie was putting some books inside while muttering to himself. He might have been humming a song. It didn't matter. As soon as he closed the locker, he noticed Cat making her way towards him and a smile made its way to his lips.

Robbie waited for her to stop in front of him Cat was practically running his way by then. His eyes widened in realization just a second before Cat collided with him, crashing her lips on his, making them bang into a nearby locker in the process. Robbie was shocked, but soon got himself together and kissed Cat back; bringing her even closer to him, if that was even possible. One could hear the whistles and giggles coming from all around but the two of them just kept going at it.

When they finally pulled apart, Robbie was grinning like a maniac and Cat was blushing a bit , realizing what she had just done. Still in an embrace, she lifted her eyes to look into his and asked in a low voice.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Of course!" replied Robbie, still looking a bit phased, before twirling her around a couple of times, making her giggle furiously.

Four hours later, Cat was laying on her bed, with her computer on her lap, going through new mentions on The . She couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She was more than happy that she and Robbie had gotten together and had already shared her happiness with Jade who had told her that it was about time, before congratulating her on managing the courage to finally get her feelings out there. She had been feeling bad about constantly hurting Robbie, whose feelings towards her had been obvious for quite a while. It was hard to miss it. Even for her.

Cat paused a video that she had been watching, hearing her ringtone from across the room.

_My heart's a stereo,_

_It beats for you so listen close._

_Hear my thoughts with every note._

_Make me your radio –_

Picking it up, she saw Tori's name on the caller ID and smiled hugely. Tori already knew about her and Robbie, since she had entered the school in search for her a few minutes later.

"Hello Tori!" Cat greeted her friend in a cheery tone of voice.

"Hey Cat. Listen, can you come over?" she asked, her voice strained.

"Won't you come to the Noshu later?" Cat asked curious.

"I will. Maybe we can go together from my place. Just come over earlier. It is just that..." Tori hesitated for a second before going on. "I need someone to talk to" her voice cracked slightly.

Cat agreed and started getting dressed. She had a bad feeling about this.

**I hope you liked the Cabbie scene. What do you think Tori wants to talk to Cat about?**

**Oh, IMPORTANT QUESTION.**

**Do you want Cat to tell the truth to either Tori or Beck? Would you like one of them to find out? **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Over 100 reviews! I am so happy Thank you for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it and I am thrilled that you guys like this story! So, I've decided who is going to find out the truth and who is not going to. (I took your reviews into account) and we will see what happens in the next chapters. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

Cat practically skipped to Tori's front door, causing her red locks to bounce on her back. Standing straight as soon as was close enough to ring the bell and doing so, she pulled her phone out of her pocket in order to check the time.

It was still relatively early. They didn't have to be at the Noshu for another forty five minutes. Cat smiled thinking of Robbie and how she would get to see him. This would be their first time going out together, as a couple. One could not exactly call it a date, since their friends would be their as well, but she didn't mind.

"Coming!" Tori's voice was heard from inside.

Looking down at her lavender purple dress she nodded at herself and fixed her bracelets, just as Tori opened the door.

"Hey." Tori greeted Cat, halfheartedly. As soon as Cat heard the tone of her voice she remembered that she wasn't here to go on about how excited she was, but to find out what was wrong with Tori. The smiles would have to wait. Her friend had sounded torn on the phone and Cat couldn't help but notice that she also looked the part. Were those tear stains on her cheeks?

Cat shook her head and walked in, hearing the door close behind her and Tori's footsteps, as she made her way to the sofa and sat down, patting the space next to her. Taking in the dull look in her eyes, the redhead took a seat and examined Tori cautiously. She was worried.

Tori tangled her fingers together and took a deep breath, making Cat see that she was about to start talking.

"I know that this is all kind of strange, but I really wanted to talk to someone. I would normally turn to Andre, but…well…let's just say that's not possible, Beck has been distant lately, acting all weird, Jade is another unlikely option and Robbie is just weird – no offense" Cat chuckled at that. "I just need to let it out because it has been eating me alive. Just listen okay?" Cat just nodded, concerned that whatever Tori wanted to talk about would not be good. What could it be? Maybe…_Oh please don't let that be it! _Cat wished in her head.

Tori lifted her eyes from where they were focused on the ground and locked eyes with Cat whose face was a nervous one. Tori shrugged it off, and took one final breath before opening her mouth.

"It is about Jade and Andre." Tori started, and if her eyes hadn't flickered beck to her tangled fingers once again, she wouldn't have missed the expression of pure horror that flashed on Cat's face, before she managed to restore her usual expression and was now biting on her bottom lip, one word going on in her head._ No, no, no, no, no…_

"It is horrible. I just can't take it." The brunette went on. "Watching them together, kissing, hugging…It just bothers me so much! At first I shrugged the feeling off, hoping that it would go away but it didn't! I realized that I really like Andre, and I don't mean that in a friend kind of way. I want to be with him! Every time I see him and Jade together I have to keep myself from going up to him and telling him how I feel, and I just can't help but turn away in order to refrain from doing something crazy!"

Tori had stood up by that point, and was now pacing back and forth, running her fingers through her hair while talking, occasionally glancing over at Cat, who was standing there, her eyes widened and her bottom lip almost bleeding from the biting. She just had to keep her mouth shut. She had to. It wasn't half easy. Cat was aching to tell Tori that it was all an act and that Andre liked her as well, but she knew that it wasn't her secret to tell. She had promised Jade and she actually wanted Beck and Jade to get back together, just like she wanted Tori and Andre to be a couple. That way everyone would be happy. That plan of Jade and Andre's better work out because seeing Tori all upset, made Cat pretty upset as well. One could even say guilty. Guilty for not making her friend feel better, when she could. Tori's voice broke Cat out of her thoughts.

"I don't know what to do! I have been listening to Justin Bieber's 'That should be me' so often this past week that it is not even funny anymore! That really should be me holding his hand. Oh my god, Cat. Now I am actually quoting the song! Do you understand how serious this is?" Tori practically screamed, before plopping down on the couch, burying her face into a pillow.

Cat scooted closer to Tori and rubbed her back, listening to her muffled sobs. She felt so bad. "Hush, everything will be okay." The redhead reassured Tori, pulling the crying girl into a hug.

"How?" Tori asked, her head resting on Cat's shoulder. Cat sighed.

"It just will." She said. "Now go fix your make up, we have to go!" she continued, sending a small Tori's way making the girl smile weakly as well.

"Thank you for listening." She whispered.

"Don't mention it." Tori was half way up the stairs when she heard Cat squeal.

"Are those lollipops?!" Tori chuckled, wiping the last tears off of her eyes.

"Go ahead and help yourself!" she said, turning back around.

Upon entering the Noshu, Tori's eyes skimmed over the tables, looking for familiar faces, finally landing on Jade's unmistakable purple strikes. She was wearing a dark purple top; along with dark jeans and purple high heal boots, hidden under the table. Andre was sitting right next to her. Oh the surprise. Beck was seated opposite to them a blank expression on his face, clear of any kind of emotion. Perhaps he was feeling what Tori felt. Desperation, sadness and plain jealousy.

Realizing that Robbie was missing, Tori searched around to find him with a microphone in his hand and his eyes locked with Cat's, who had left Tori's side and was now a few feet away from Robbie, her attention focused solely on him. Looks like this was another karaoke night.

Tori connected the song heard with Robbie's voice a little too late and chuckled, while slipping into the seat next to Beck's.

_There is a firefly loose tonight_

_Better catch it before it burns this place down._

_And I lie if I, don't feel so right_

_But the world looks better through your eyes_

"Ed Sheeran? He is getting cheesy." she commented but suppressed a smile, seeing Cat swaying to the rhythm, looking at her boyfriend adoringly.

"I know right." Andre was the one to answer, rolling his eyes in the process. A smile made its way to Tori's lips but soon faded as she noticed the way Jade had rested her head on the crook of his neck and had Andre's hand in hers, playing with his fingers. Beck's eyes appeared to have been trained there as well, since they narrowed for a second there. His expression was back to normal in no time though. Tori might have imagined the whole thing.

Tearing her eyes from the sight that made her insides boil, Tori turned around and signaled the boy working there to take her order, just as clapping was heard and Cat launched herself on Robbie, enveloping him in a tight hug, making him laugh. Cat and Robbie were just too cute. As that thought crossed her mind, her eyes drifted back to the way Jade and Andre were seated, and restrained form greeting her teeth.

Andre and Jade were so annoying!

**There you have it! I hope you liked it! Let me know!**

**I just had to put some Ed Sheeran in there, because I have been obsessing over his songs these past few days. Lego house! 3 **

***clears throat***

**Oh, I haven't put much though into the karaoke bit because I wasn't planning on it, so I am not sure whether anyone else is going to sing. Tell me whether you'd like that or not. You can also suggest a song if you'd like and I might pick the one that fits the best. **

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

Beck took another sip of his drink and turned away from a giggling Jade, focusing on a girl that was currently committing a musical crime a few steps away from him. His ears were practically bleeding but he refrained from covering them because that would have been plain rude. His eyes met hers and he smiled politely before turning the other way. Tori appeared to be the only one paying attention, since she was frowning slightly, her eyes rarely leaving the stage, just like Beck's. She was either too engrossed in the performances or she was trying to avoid looking at something. Beck figured that the latter was the most likely option. He hadn't missed Tori's pained expression when she had walked in earlier that night. Well, not everyone could be as good at hiding their thoughts.

Even he had let some emotions slip out during these past few days. He had let them become clear on his face and even though he had managed to go back to pretending like he didn't care about anything, he couldn't deny that he had let them slip.

…_getting back together. Like ever. _

Beck heard faint clapping in the background and was pleased to realize that the girl was done with her song. He noticed her winking his way pointedly and he refrained from rolling his eyes at her pitiful attempt at flirting. Not everyone could be like…Scratch that. No one could be like Jade. She was a piece of work, but an art piece nonetheless.

Shaking his head, Beck left his eyes wonder to the said girl and he regretted it as soon as he took in the position she was in. His left hand griped the glass so tightly he was surprised it didn't crack and the way he was sitting changed as his body stiffened. He couldn't help it, just like he couldn't help the way his eyes mirrored the way her felt. _Sad. Angry_ Who could possibly blame him?

His ex-girlfriend was straddling her current boyfriend, who happened to be one of his best friends, one leg on each side of him and they were in the middle of what could be described as an incredibly inappropriate make out session. Beck's heart clenched and his throat felt suddenly dry. He noticed the way Andre's arm had snaked around Jade's waist, holding her against him and at that moment he hated his friend. Just like he hated him every time he would touch her. Every time he would whisper something in her ear. He hated him for having what he used to have. And the worst part was that he had no right to think like that, because he was the one who let Jade go, the one who didn't open that damn door. The one who didn't think and left the arguments break them. That moment would stalk him forever, because the second he heard Jade's footsteps from the other side of the door, as she was walking away, he knew that he had made the most horrible mistake of his life. Just like he knew that it was too late.

And it hurt like hell.

Even as Jade was opposite to him, kissing another guy, Beck couldn't hate her. , because he could finally understand what jealousy stood for. He could understand that he was partly the one to blame for most of their fights, because he wouldn't do anything about girls hitting on him. Things may have been different, had he let Jade know how important she was to him. How important she_ is _to him still…She was amazing and he had hurt her. Maybe he deserved to be in pain now.

All this time he couldn't get himself to look away and he knew that Tori had seen the hurt in his eyes, Robbie had seen it, even Cat had seen it. However, when Jade finally pulled away she only met Beck's regular blank expression. The only slight difference was that his jaw was clenched, but there was just that much that he could do. Jade's beautiful ocean blue eyes, that Beck could never get enough of, stopped at him and remained there for a couple of seconds, but in vain. She soon turned back to Andre, who held her close, as he was looking at the table. Maybe he hadn't noticed Tori's expression or the way she was gripping the material of the sofa.

The air was thick and Robbie felt the need to tell a joke to get everything back in track. It worked .Even though Beck barely smiled and Tori's chuckle was a bit forced, the awkward staring had stopped.

"Aww..." cooed Cat, as she played with Robbie's fingers. "You are so funny."

"Is that the actual joke?" asked Jade, raising an eyebrow causing Andre to nudge her slightly. She just rolled her eyes and seemed to observe Cat and Robbie for a while, a soft expression on her face. She was obviously happy for them, even though she didn't show it.

Beck thought he also saw a bit of longing there, but shook his head dismissively. Why would Jade feel like that about their relationship? She had Andre. His hands bailed into fists thinking of it.

Tori's voice broke him form his thoughts and made him tear his eyes away from Jade.

"I didn't quite catch that." He said, waiting for her to repeat whatever it was that she had said.

Tori shifted in her seat and replied. "Can you move a bit so I can get through? I need to go to the bathroom." She said and Beck was surprised by the way her voice cracked.

He nodded and moved out of the way quickly, enabling Tori to storm to the bathroom, followed by Cat not long after. The redhead had muttered something about soap and had left the table in a hurry, leaving Jade looking at her suspiciously and Robbie smiling at her retreating figure. Beck was certain that Cat hadn't gone in there for soap. Tori was clearly not in a better state than he was, and if anything Cat had most likely followed her to hand her tissues, or a shoulder to cry on.

Beck couldn't help but notice that he was now left alone with a couple that whenever would touch he could practically feel a stab in the chest and Robbie who just went on about how amazing Cat was. Oh, the joy…

A hundred stabs and what appeared to be centuries later, Tori and Cat finally emerged from the bathroom and Cat approached the table, sliding in the seat next to Robbie whereas Tori headed towards the stage where she grabbed the microphone and whispered something in the DJ's ears, all the time not looking towards them. Was she going to sing? It looked like it.

She cleared her throat just as the music started at the background and Beck noticed that her eyes remained trained at random people from the audience as she opened her mouth and sang the first lyrics. Cat was for once silent, observing her friend, giving her a weak smile as the rest of the group were staring at her curiously.

_Na na na na na, Na na na na na_

_She takes you hand, I die a little_

_I watch your eyes and I am in riddles_

_Why can't you look at me like that?_

_When you walk by, I try to say it _

_But then I freeze and never do it..._

_My tongue gets tied, the words get trapped_

_I feel the beat of my heart getting louder whenever I am near you_

That song sounded familiar, yet Beck couldn't put his finger on it. A girl with what appeared to be great timing chose to shout "One direction for ever!" that particular moment and Beck put the pieces together. Andre appeared to have recognized the song as well as his eyes had widened, a faint smile playing on his lips.

_Tearing me apart cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss her, I am breaking_

_Oh, how I wish that was me_

She was now full on staring Andre's way.

_Oh, how I wish_

_Oh how I wish_

_Oh how I wish that was meee_

_I how I wish that was me…._

The applause was ear deafening. They had to be really dense not to get it. Beck turned to look at Andre and Jade and they were just standing there clapping like everyone else, smiles tugging on both their lips. Talk about not being able to take a hint. Cat stood up to cheer for Tori, while Robbie whistled as the brunette made her way to them, her eyes darting towards Andre every couple of seconds.

Yeap, they had to be blind, or just really good actors. Beck shook that though off and tried not to excuse himself for the bathroom too, as Jade and Andre got engaged in another lip-lock.

He sighed. Him singing Torn would probably not have any kind of effect on them.

**Jealous Beck finally makes an appearance! I am not entirely satisfied with this chapter but I don't have much time, so yeah… Guess who is going to sing next. Some of you already did!**

**Ps. thank you for the song suggestions. I was actually settled on one but then I heard "I wish" and I had an epiphany. Lol**

**I don't own any of the songs by the way. Oh, how I wish I owned One Direction…or simply had the chance to get to know them...*Sigh***

**Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for your lovely reviews! They always manage to bring a smile to my face! I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to upload on time, but I got sick and stayed home yesterday ( the day my school decided to go on an unexpected fieldtrip. Just my luck…), so I had the time to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious .**

Jade kept on stealing glances at Beck, trying to figure out what he was thinking about. It was pointless. That boy could hide his emotions damn well.

Sighing, Jade left her eyes wonder Tori's way. The girl was sitting opposite to her, a broken expression on her face. Jade had had to restrain from high fiving Andre when Tori started singing after storming off to the bathroom. Andre's happiness had been obvious and Jade was happy for her friend. They had made it. Tori had realized that she has feelings for Andre which meant that her plan had succeeded, well partly. There was Beck…

Jade knew that she was running out of time. Now that Tori realized that she wanted to be with Andre, they can't just keep on pretending for ever. That would only hurt them both. She could tell already that Andre's smile was a bit strained. He could understand that him pretending to be a couple with Jade was upsetting the girl he cared about and Jade didn't expect him to go on with the act for much longer.

Beck had to break. He just had to. She needed him to…

Jade kept on trying to think of a way to get him to react, but nothing would come to her. As she left her eyes skim the room, they settled on the microphone, and that is when it hit her.

Beck would always go on about how he loved to hear her voice, especially when she was singing to him. He would look at her straight in the eyes and say that he was captivated when she sang.

Jade sighed. She didn't like it. She really didn't. However, she knew that that was his weak spot. If this couldn't shatter that poker face of his, nothing could.

Taking a breath, Jade smiled at Andre and whispered in his ear, filling him in. His questioning eyes soon turned to knowing one's, even though one could detect slight guilt in them. Ignoring Tori's curious expression and Cat's warning glare; Jade tugged on Andre's arm and got him to stand up along with her. She could practically feel Beck's eyes on her back as she walked towards the stage, and she focused on the clinking sounds her heels made, as to remain focused on what she was about to do.

Jade was right about Beck watching her. He followed her with his eyes, taking in the way she walked, the way her raven locks fell down her back and of course the way her fingers remained entwined with Andre's at all times. Suppressing a groan of desperation, he saw the couple taking places on stage and grabbing a microphone each.

_Were they really going to…?_

Jade's loving expression and the way her eyes locked with Andre's as she brought the microphone close to her mouth confirmed Beck suspicions.

He felt Tori stiffen beside him as Cat let out an exasperated sign, causing Robbie to give her a questioning look. Shaking her head dismissively the redhead focused on Beck and Tori. The latter had a pained expression on and was holding on to a cushion for dear life, while Beck's lips were formed into a tight line. He was mentally banging his head on the table.

The first lyrics were heard and everyone's heads snapped Jade's way, Beck's included. Even at that point he couldn't help but admire her melodious voice. It had always managed to get him weak in the knees. It was too bad she was now singing to another Andre, her beautiful eyes focused on him.

_The sun goes down, the stars come out_

_And all that counts is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I am glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me , well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

Beck could hear Cat whispering to Tori as Andre started singing. She was holding her hand, since Tori could obviously use someone to hold on to. Beck was no different. He could feel himself breaking.

_Turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink, drink it if you can_

_Can we spent a little time, time is slipping away_

_Away from ourselves stay, stay with me_

_I can make you glad you came…_

The moment Jade joined Andre, and reached over to cup his cheek, Beck closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't take it anymore. It was just too much to handle.

_The sun goes down, the stars come out_

_And all that counts is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I am glad you came_

_I am glad you came_

"Screw this!" he said, not so quietly, as he moved the glass away from him, jumping to his feet. He stormed off the store's front door swiftly, running his hand through his hair. He had avoided to look Jade's way, but that didn't keep her from seeing what had just happen.

Robbie and Tori were surprised by his outburst whereas Cat simply followed him with sad eyes. She silently prayed that this meant everything would be over soon.

"He must have something to do!" she commented smiling, causing Tori to raise her eyebrows at her. The redhead shrugged and turned back to the stage, where Jade and Andre were at the end of the song, smiles at both their faces, as their voices danced in harmony.

_I am glad you came._

Beck slammed the door of his car and buried his face in his hands. It took him a couple of minutes to get himself together. Many curse words later, he started the engine and drove out of the parking lot, his mind still a bit foggy.

He soon noticed that the radio had been turned on the moment her started the car and focused on that, hoping that it would help him get his mind of his misery. The host was presenting the news and Beck quickly switched stations.

The tune seemed familiar…

_There is nothing left, I used to cry,_

_my conversation has run dry_

_That is what's going on_

_Nothing's fine _

_I 'm torn_

"Seriously?!" Beck groaned.

_I am all out of faith_

_This is how I feel.._

Perhaps another station selection.

_What I am I supposed to do_

_when the best part of me was always you _

_what am I supposed to say_

_when I'm all choked up and you're ok_

_I am falling to pieces…yeah_

This could not be happening!

_I am falling to pieces…._

He really was falling to pieces.

**There you have it. Kind of short but I had to stop there…Only a couple more chapters left, unless I change my mind and go on with this beyond the part I had initially decided to. I don't know yet..**

**I had the Boyce Avenue version of "glad you came" in my mind while writing this, just saying…**

**So, what did you this of this chapter? Let me know! I love reading your reviews! Also, if you didn't like something, don't hesitate to point it out to me. Constructive criticism is more than welcome! **

**Ps,**

**So, Who is excited for the Opposite Date this Saturday?**

**I really hope that this is the episode the Jandre kiss takes place! I just want to see Beck lose it! Haha that sounded kind of mean: p Still true though...**

**I should probably stop talking so much.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for your reviews! You guys are so nice! Here is chapter 13 I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

Tori entered Hollywood Arts through the front doors and left her eyes skim the place, searching for familiar faces. There was no sign of her friends on the parking lot and even though she was happy that she hadn't come across Jade or Andre, she still couldn't understand where they have all gone.

Where could they possibly be?

Just as that though crossed her mind, she caught sight of Beck making his way through the students and heading for the stairs. Not sparing time, Tori called out his name and started walking towards him. She wanted to talk to him about his outburst at Noshu. The one that had left her there with two lovey dovey couples! She would have been really upset, had she not suspected what he was going through.

"Beck, wait up!" she called again, managing to grab a hold of his jacket, spinning him around to face her.

"Hey." He greeted, his voice worn out, tired. Tori was positive that he had heard her calling him, but didn't want to talk just by the way he kept looking at the hallway.

"Um…look. I wanted to talk to you about yesterday…" she started, looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked with confused eyes, but Tori could see right through him for once.

"Don't play dumb with me Beck!" she raised her eyebrows at him, but he avoided her gaze.

"I am really not going to talk about this here….Maybe-" he didn't get to finish that sentence, since Tori caught him by surprise, dragging him inside the bathroom. The girl's one at that.

"Tori!" he protested but she just closed the door and stood against it glaring at him.

"Speak" she demanded. Tori knew that she was not being fair since he was not the only one who had to make confessions but managed to pull a serious face.

Beck leaned against the tile wall, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't think I need to. It is pretty damn obvious, isn't I? They are breaking me…" he whispered and Tori made to approach him, but he waved his hand dismissively. "And don't ask me to whom I am referring to."

"I can see the way you look at them as well…" he added, causing Tori to lower her eyes. 'This is not right! It hurts so much and there is nothing I can do about it. They look so damn happy together it makes me sick! And you know what the worst part is? I am the one who practically caused this!" Beck said his voice desperate.

"It is not your fault." Tori protested but Beck simply rolled his eyes bitterly.

"I am the one who let her go"

Tori had nothing to say to that.

"I think it is about time I actually do." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked, confused. "You can't just erase your feelings for someone." She would know all about it. An image of Andre crossed her mind and she closed her eyes tightly, before opening them again to face Beck, her mind a bit more focused.

"I will have to try." He replied, his eyes glued to the ground, not allowing Tori to see the hurt in them. It didn't matter. She could still hear it.

"Maybe you should as well." He added, before storming off the door, getting a few questioning glances from the girls in the hallway.

Tori was about to run after him, but was stopped by Cat standing in the way.

"Was that Beck leaving the girl's bathroom?" she asked, stiffing a giggle.

Tori sighed, having lost sight of the boy and turned to face Cat. "Yes. It is not funny. He is really upset about the whole Andre- Jade thing." Cat turned serious immediately.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes curious, yet sad at the same time.

"I mean what I just said. This situation is getting to him. I have never seen him like this."

It was true. The three or so years that Tori had known Beck, he would always be calm, collected, keeping his emotions in check. And now here he was, breaking down.

He was about to give up and Tori wondered if he was right about telling her to do the same. Maybe that would keep the hurt away.

"What did he say?" asked Cat. She was getting worried. It looked like this was serious. She really hoped that Beck had decided to try to get back together with Jade. That would mean that the lies would finally come to an end.

"He said that he thinks it is best if he forgets about Jade. He thinks that I should do the same with Andre" Tori filled her in. Cat's horrified expression was something that she had not been expecting though. The red head looked as if she had just been informed that the world was about to end.

"What?!" she shrieked, while starting to pace up and down, rambling uncontrollably. Tori managed to understand some of it.

"Oh my god…..horrible ….poor Beck…you…not how this was supposed to turn out…Jade…oh my god….the plan…so bad" Cat kept on going and was brought to reality after what could be described as a mini panic attack by Tori grabbing her shoulders and forcing Cat to face her.

"What are you talking about?" Tori demanded, confused.

Cat covered her mouth with her hands and looked around, obviously searching for a way to get out of this. It was not going to work. Tori was determined to find out what plan her friend was going on about.

"What do you mean plan?" she asked and could see that Cat was fidgeting nervously by now, her eyes glued to the ground.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" she murmured. What was up with people these days?!

"Yes you do. Now tell me!" Tori insisted, lacing her voice with authority. She sounded so bossy. Much like Jade. Everyone knew that Cat couldn't handle pressure.

"I am not supposed to!" she shouted and then clapped her hands over her mouth once again, a terrified expression gracing her face.

"Ha!" Tori jumped up and down. "Spill it!" she pushed harder. "You have to tell me! Especially if it involves me!" she shouted, raising her hands up in the air in exasperation.

Cat squirmed under her intense glare.

"Fine!" she exclaimed.

"Jade and Andre are not really dating!"

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked cautiously, even though her heart was going crazy. Was Cat telling the truth? No, she couldn't be…

"This whole thing has been fake from the start. They wanted to get a reaction out of you and Beck!" Cat went on.

Tori was dumbfounded. Eyes and mouth wide open. She was speechless.

_Maybe Cat really was telling the truth. Andre is not dating Jade. Andre is not dating Jade. Andre is not dating Jade._

"Andre wants you, but you hadn't realized."

No one could possibly describe what was going on in Tori's mind in that particular moment but it was certainly crazy.

"He-he l-likes me? She stammered, still not able to form full sentences in her head.

Cat smiled slightly. "Yes."

"I can't believe they would do that!" she exclaimed, a part of her happiness turned into anger, She was hurting really bad and Andre and Jade were waiting for a freaking reaction.

"It is so mean. Both me and Beck have been a mess!" She was really upset over this.

"Beck hasn't broken yet." Cat whispered, looking at the ground.

"Have you taken a look at him? He is about to give up on the girl that he loves, because he thinks that she is happy with her new boyfriend. He blames himself for his misery. Jade really hurt him." Tori sighed.

"What about her? Beck had hurt her as well!" Cat protested and Tori closed her mouth keeping herself from going on. Cat was right to a certain extend at least.

Still, Tori could not comprehend the situation. She was angry and unbelievably relieved at the same time.

"He cares about you, you know…Andre…" Cat said, causing Tori to smile slightly.

"Don't give him a hard time."

"I won't. Not as much as he's given me anyway." Tori replied smirking.

Cat's eyes widened and she groaned.

_Please make them sort this out soon. This is getting out of hand._

**Most of you came to the conclusion that neither Beck nor Tori were going to find out…I never said that, did I? The majority of the people who reviewed didn't want Beck to find out but wanted Tori to, so this is what happened. **

**Is Beck really going to give up on Jade?**

**What will Tori do now that she knows?**

**Thoughts? Tell me whether you liked this chapter or not! Leave a review!**

**Ps. Opposite date had me fuming. I really hope that this doesn't mean that Beck and Tori will start dating. I don't get why Jade is always the one getting hurt…And Beck, seriously? "She is the one who walked out on me." I wanted to slap him through my computer. I want to see Beck begging her to get back together with him. Some tears would also be nice…just saying…: p **


	14. Chapter 14

**I am a horrible person. I am sorry for not updating sooner but I honestly had no time. This chapter is kind of short but I will hopefully make it up to you in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing this story! It really means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

During class, Tori couldn't make her mind focus on whatever it was that the professor was going on about. She honestly had no idea what subject was being taught at that period. There was only one thing in her mind and that was Andre.

She was unbelievably happy and relieved that he liked her back, but the whole plan that he and Jade had set up really messed with her thoughts. It had been plain cruel. One only had to take a look at her and Beck to see how much it had hurt them.

Tori suddenly realized that Beck had no idea. She had been too absorbed in her own worries to even think about how he was still in the dark. He was about to give up on Jade, when she wanted him back as well. What would Beck do once he found out? And what would she do with Andre now that she knew? This entire situation was extremely screwed up!

Making a mental note to let Beck know as soon as possible, Tori sighed, while tapping her pencil on the desk repeatedly.

"Miss. Vega, would you please answer the question?" came a stern female voice to break Tori out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see the English teacher looking at her expectantly. Having absolutely no idea what the question was, Tori lowered her eyes and choked out an " I don't know", causing her to receive a disapproving shake of the head from the woman that was standing right next to her, before she moved on to question the next unfortunate student.

Tori decided to pay attention, but soon drifted of once again, thinking about Andre. A smile made its way to her lips, resulting in Mrs. Brooks to give her the 'I am concerned when it comes to you' look.

It didn't matter. Tori was too lost in her own world to see it.

At lunch time, Tori, having finally managed to get her thoughts in track, was searching for Beck all over the school. She had decided to focus on telling Beck, since she had a free period next and she would as usual meet Andre at the black box theater which would be empty every Monday on sixth period, in order to hang out. It would be her first time facing Andre ever since she had found out that he liked her back, but was determined to keep calm and deal with that when the time came.

Finally spotting Beck, leaning against the stair's railing, Tori walked towards him and stood before him, waving a hand in front of his face in greeting, causing him to lift his eyes form the ground, where they were settled and focus on her. His eyes looked tired and so did he.

"Hey." He greeted her, his eyes widening slightly. He mustn't have seen her coming. Beck's voice was barely above a whisper and his expression and body posture showed how worn out he felt.

Tori was happy that she could get him out of his misery and opened her mouth to speak, but her eyes chose that particular moment to wonder over the hall and lock with the boy's that had been on her mind all day.

Andre was talking to Robbie, near the main entrance and had happened to look up just in time to catch Tori's gaze. He smiled at her and Tori forgot all about what she was about to do and acted on impulse.

Getting hold of Beck's collar, she pulled him close and pressed her lips to his. It was just a peck but lasted enough for Andre to see, just like Tori had wanted at that particular moment in time.

Taking in Andre's shocked expression; Tori retreated towards the black box theater, leaving a dumbfounded Beck behind. She had forgotten to fill him in once again! She would have to explain later. Beck was probably hopelessly confused.

Tori knew that what she had done was wrong, but couldn't help but feel some satisfaction after seeing the boy that had been playing with her feelings for the last week or so get a taste of his own medicine. Tori didn't think of it in a mean way, and wasn't going to hold on grudges, since she really cared about Andre, but a bit of a shock would do him good.

Knowing that it wouldn't be long for Andre to follow after her, Tori left the door to the theatre open and took a deep breath.

Beck stood there for a couple of seconds, mouth wide open and his surprise evident in his face. Why would Tori kiss him?

Glancing around and noticing a shocked Andre, standing mere feet away, he managed to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Tori appeared to have been trying to get Andre's attention. Well, it had worked damn good!

The said boy was standing next to Robbie, eyes widened and still as a statue. He slowly turned his body to look at Beck and the latter managed to wipe the surprised expression off of his face just in time for Andre not to see it. The least Beck could do was help Tori. At least she was trying to get the guy she wanted.

Pretending to have not noticed the way Andre and Robbie stared at him from across the hallway; Beck steadied his backpack on his shoulder and pulled out his phone, scrolling down the text messages.

Soon enough, Andre recovered from his shocked state and stormed past Beck, heading towards the black box theatre, a frown gracing his features as he glanced at Beck one final time.

Perhaps Tori's plan would actually work. Could Andre really have feelings for her? They would definitely make a nice couple. Beck could tell how much Tori cared about him.

Just like he cared about Jade.

When Tori kissed him, he felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was like a stage kiss. Absent was the warmth that would spread through his body every time he would kiss Jade, every time he would touch her.

All he would need to feel better was a smile of hers.

Maybe he had been wrong. How could he possibly simply give up on Jade? She meant so much to him. She was special and she would always be. Not to give up a fight for her would be wrong. He had to at least try.

A faint smile made it's way to Beck's lips.

_She was worth that much._

Robbie got him out of his thoughts.

"What's up with him?" he asked, nodding towards the direction Andre had disappeared to. The boy must have reached Beck when he wasn't paying attention.

Running a hand through his hair, Beck shook his hand dismissively and after taking a breath, started walking away as well.

"Hey! Where are you going?" asked Robbie, confused.

Beck didn't even turn around to answer. He simply yelled his reply while heading towards the school yard.

"To get my girlfriend back!"

**So, what did you think of it?**

**Clearly not one of my favorite chapters but I think it came out decent enough…**

**Share your thoughts by leaving a review! They are much appreciated. Don't hesitate to point out something you don't like **

**Only one chapter to go!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the fifteenth and final chapter of poker face. * starts sobbing* I am kind of sad that this is over. I want to thank you one final time for reading this story, reviewing, alerting and putting it in your favorites. Some of your reviews had me so happy I could burst! You are all extremely sweet and I really appreciate that! I love you guys! *computer hug* Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter . This is 2,500 words by the way! Say what? I feel accomplished ;p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

Tori paced around the room, counting to fifty. Maybe Andre wouldn't follow her after all. She had been certain that he would, judging by the unmistakable hurt that she had noticed in his eyes after her kissing Beck. Perhaps he didn't want to talk to her right now. Could he have possibly lost interest after her actions?

Tori shook her head, answering that question mentally. He couldn't have. Feelings don't go away that easily. She had found out that Andre had been practically lying to her face for the past few days and even that didn't matter in the end of the day. She would just have to think positively.

Hearing distant footsteps, Tori lifted her head, her confidence rising. She could totally do this. Pulling herself together, she made sure her facial features expressed calmness and wondered how she should play this. Just as strategy plans were crossing her mind, Andre emerged from the door; his eyes focused on the pear phone in his hand and sat down on one of the chairs next to Tori.

"Hey" he greeted casually, lifting his eyes for a second, before going back to scrolling down on the surface of his phone.

Seriously? Was he going to pretend like he hadn't seen anything and play it cool? He had seen it. Tori saw that Andre had seen it and he most definitely knew that Tori had seen that he had seen it.

They had to talk and sort this out. Tori was determined not to let stubbornness get in the way of them being finally together. However, Andre didn't seem to feel the need to talk as he appeared to be completely engrossed in whatever it was that he was looking at.

Tori tried clearing het throat to get Andre to look at her but apparently his phone was more interesting than her at that particular moment. Tori sighed and decided to go for it.

"I know you saw me kissing Beck" she said, and mentally face palmed. That hadn't come out as smooth as it had sounded in her head.

At least it earned her Andre's attention. The boy had now turned her way and was looking at her through sad eyes, having finally put his phone down, next to him.

"Yeah…" Andre's voice cracked and that was all Tori needed to feel a boost of confidence and move her chair closer to him, so that their legs were pressed together on the side.

Changing her position a bit so that she was facing Andre, Tori put on an innocent look, and started trailing patterns down Andre's arm, causing him to stiffen under her touch and give her a cautious look.

"I hope you didn't mind." Tori said, looking at him through her eyelashes.

Andre gulped, his mind racing, trying to understand what the heck was going on but it had suddenly gone completely blank. The way Tori was looking at him at that particular moment might have had something to do with it. Unable to form a sentence in order to reply to Tori's answer, he simply stared at her, causing a smirk to form on her lips.

"Because you go around kissing Jade all the time." She continued, enjoying Andre's confused expression. He was about to say something but Tori beat him to it once again.

"Both were staged kisses anyway." Tori said, giving him a challenging look.

Andre finally put the pieces back together. She had somehow found out about the plan. That didn't upset him. On the contrary, it was a huge relief. Tori had also just admitted that her kiss with Beck wasn't real, so that was another reason for him to be relieved. That is when Andre noticed something flash in Tori's eyes and she once again didn't give him the time to respond as she swung one of her legs on the other side of him, resulting in her to be now straddling him, sitting on his lap. Leaning close, she whispered in his ear.

"Not like this one" mere seconds before their lips collided. Surprised but ecstatic, Andre returned the kiss, pulling Tori closer to him, as she snaked her arms around his neck. They had imagined what it would be like kissing each other multiple times and now that it was finally reality they would both agree that it was better than anything they had even dreamed of.

Finally pulling away, in desperate need of breath, Andre beamed at Tori, who returned the smile, now blushing, realizing how strong she had come out earlier. Andre laughed as he saw her cheeks flash red, causing her to smack his arm playfully.

"Don't you even ..." Tori threatened, but she was still smiling.

Andre chuckled, before asking. "So, how did you find out? You know, about me liking you and the plan?"

"I can't tell you." She said, not wanting to give out…

"It was Cat, wasn't it?" he asked, humor in his eyes.

"Yeah…" admitted Tori, laughing slightly. "Thank god for that redhead."

"So…"

"So…."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Andre, feeling like a seventh grader. Tori laughed at his discomfort before answering.

"Nah…This whole thing just went down because I was feeling extremely bored today." She replied, eyebrows raised. Tori went to stand up but Andre pulled her back to him.

"Let me rephrase that." He said, smiling. "What time should I pick you up for our date?"

"That's better." Tori laughed, before planting a small kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

Andre smiled at her once again, and just then a thought crossed his mind.

"How did Beck take it?"

"Oh, Beck doesn't know…" replied Tori, looking at the ground. She kept forgetting to feel him in.

Andre frowned just as his phone vibrated.

**Robbie:**

**Beck just stormed off, yelling something about getting his girlfriend back.**

It was about time.

"You don't have to worry about that." He said, and noticing Tori questioning eyes went on. "It is up to Jade from now on."

"Well that should be interesting."

"Indeed."

The bell had just rang and Beck went back to searching for Jade around the yard, the halls and the classrooms. It was like she had disappeared. When he hadn't wanted to see her sucking faces with his best friend Jade would always be there, yet the one time in the past four months that he wanted to find her, the earth appeared to have swallowed her. Just great.

Sighing, Beck ended up in the main hall once again and skimmed the place with his eyes until they landed on the unmistakable raven locks, decorated with blue strikes that belonged to his ex.

Upon seeing her, Beck quickened his pace that had turned into dragging his body around during the past minutes and rushed to her.

Jade was standing in front of her scissor decorated locker, trying to fit her textbook inside, muttering various curse words along the way. Beck couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her actions.

Finally reaching her, he grabbed the book from her hands in one swift movement and placed it inside the way he only could, before slamming the locker shut, causing Jade to take a step back surprised, bumping on his chest. Turning around slowly, the girl raised her eyes to meet Beck's and raised an eyebrow at him, before turning to walk away.

Beck got a hold of her wrist before she got the chance to take two steps and his firm grip caused Jade to turn around , giving him a half questioning, half annoyed look. Taking in his expression that was giving out determination, she suppressed the smirk that was making its way to her lips and stopped for a second, before tugging harder in order to release herself from his hold. It was in vain, Beck wouldn't have any of it. He was completely unaffected by Jade's now threatening glare and stood his ground as she kept on squirming trying to get free.

"Let go…" Just as the protests started, Beck yanked Jade's arm, firmly yet still gently, guiding her into the janitor's closet.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked as Beck finally let her go, and turned to lock the door behind him. Rubbing her wrist she gave him another glare.

He simply rolled his eyes. "It is not that bad."

"Whatever. Will you now please explain to me why you dragged me in here and locked the door behind you? Because frankly you are giving off a creep vibe right now.." she said, laughing at Beck's somewhat offended expression.

"I just wanted to talk to you…" he stated, staring at her intently.

"Well can it wait? Because I have arranged to meet Andre for…" The sound of Beck banging his hand on a nearby surface, followed by the sight of him kicking the janitor's garbage bin, got Jade to lift her head and take a step backwards.

"Don't.." shouted Beck.

Jade took Beck in , as he was trying to regain his breath and calm demeanor. It didn't work. Beck's face was distorted into a hurt expression and his hair were tousled, his eyes alert. At that point Jade knew that Beck had reached his breaking point. That poker face of his was gone and there wasn't even a trace of it left behind as he looked at her, his eyes desperate. Jade's heart clenched at the sight of him.

"Please, don't" he whispered once again and Jade had the urge to hug him and tell him that everything would be okay. It turns out that she couldn't take watching Beck hurt, it made her more upset that she could have ever imagined.

"Can't you see? This is breaking me, Jade.." Beck said and gestured to himself. "I can't take it anymore. You and Andre together. It hurts so fucking much I can't take it. Every time he kisses you or touches you it is like a stab in the chest, and there is just that many stabs one can take before dropping dead."

"So, I now know what you can write to that assignment Sikowitz gave us. Broken, Hurt and full of regret. Regret for not opening that damn door. It was the biggest mistake I have done in my life so far and it has been haunting me ever since. Watching you with Andre hurts so much you don't even know, and you seem happy with him, but I need to ask…."

Jade nodded, feeling her eyes watering. There was nothing she could do about it. She knew that Beck could now feel the pain she had felt when he had given up on them, but there wasn't satisfaction that she felt; it was sadness, because if she could change the situation Jade would have, as for Beck not to hurt as much as she had.

"Ask what?" she whispered, lifting her eyes from where she had them settled on the ground in order to look at Beck and the way he was leaning against the wall for support. That is when she noticed that she was no different.

"Would you take me back?" he asked, his voice cracking at the end. Beck had lowered his eyes, ready for rejection.

Jade was as confused as ever. She knew what she wanted but bringing in mind the state she was in after the break up with Beck, a part of her, and no matter how small that part was told her to be cautious and walk away as long as the pieces could still be glued back together.

"How can I know…" she started, but Beck cut her off, raising his eyes to meet her ocean blue ones and taking a step towards her looking at her intently. They were now only inches apart due to the size of the janitor's closet and Jade could feel Beck's breath tickle her lips as he answered her unstated question.

"Because I love you"

That was enough for her and all it took to wipe all the doubts away.

The next thing she knew Beck's lips crashed on hers, causing the familiar feeling of warmth to run through her. She had really missed this. Not hesitating a second, Jade moved her lips against Beck's , loving the feeling of his arms snaking around her waist, pulling her closer to him, as she cupped his cheek. The kiss had started of desperate but soon faded to a loving, gentle one as the fear and the hurt washed away.

Beck finally pulled away, leaning his forehead against Jade's and gazing into those ocean blue eyes he loved adoringly.

"I will take that as a yes." Beck said, out of breath but smiling widely, causing Jade to melt. He was the only person that could do that.

Jade just nodded, smiling as well.

"I love you too" she whispered. Beck was usually the one to say these three words, but they both knew that she meant them just as much.

"I know babe." Beck reassured her, placing a kiss on top of her head. "I know."

When they emerged from the janitor's closet, Beck's arm was around Jade's shoulders, holding her close to him, just like he always would before they broke up. They had been too absorbed in their own bubble but that bubble suddenly burst when Beck remembered of Andre.

He panicked for a second there, because even though he had been with Jade first, Andre was still one of his best friends. That is when Tori and the previous events flashed in his mind, causing to calm down a notch. Beck really hoped that things had worked out for him and Tori just as they had for him and Jade.

"How are we going to tell Andre?" he asked cautiously.

Jade's phone chose that moment to vibrate in her pocket, giving out a sound that one could only compare to a scream, causing Beck to take a step backwards.

"It is just a text" Jade rolled her eyes, laughing at his reaction. Beck had forgotten about her unusual ringtone selections.

**From: Andre**

**Done :D You?**

Jade smiled to herself before typing back.

**To: Andre**

**Likewise. :)**

**Nice doing business with you. **

"Let's just say that that is sorted out already." Jade answered Beck's question and upon receiving a questioning look from him, got hold of his hand, entwining their fingers together and dragged him towards the exit.

"I will explain later."

And she was going to. Leaving some parts out and altering some others, Beck would realize that everything was now okay. As for her and Andre's plan….

Some things are better left unknown.

What mattered was the result.

Poker face = Broken

**Beck and Jade finally got together, now let's cross our fingers for that to happen on the show as well. (Tandre and Cabbie would also be nice). Hehe, I am probably asking for too much.**

**I was kind of nervous when it came to posting this because I was afraid that it wouldn't live up to you expectations. I really hope I didn't let you down!**

**I really hope that you liked this chapter and this story as a whole. I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review. This is the last chapter after all, which means your last chance to review. Grab that opportunity and do so, letting me know what you though of it! **

**Keep an eye out for some other stories that I have in store!**

**I guess this is goodbye, for now at least. **

**Lots of love**

**~Anthie ~**


End file.
